just_dancefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Boom Clap
'''Boom Clap '''ist ein Song aus dem Spiel Just Dance 2017. Gesungen wird er von Charli XCX. In der Choreographie von Boom Clap tanzt eine Person in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Der Hintergrund ist sehr bunt gestaltet. Es gibt keine Alternate Version von Boom Clap. Hintergrund Der Hintergrund beginnt mit einer bunten Zeichnung eines Herzens und geht dann weiter zu einem Hintergrund, der ein rosa Band mit blauen Blättern auf der Seite kennzeichnet, auf der das Wort "Clap" steht. Es zoomt hinein und offenbart einen blauen Hintergrund mit einem gelben Mond, zusammen mit roten Wolken, dem Wort "Mond" und einem Stern, der vom Mond hängt. Es zoomt dann in die Wolke hinein, die einen roten Hintergrund mit einem hellblauen Knochen mit einem mehrfarbigen Wort "Bones" enthüllt. Anschließend wird das "B" vergrößert, um einen gelben Hintergrund mit hellblauen Lippen zu zeigen, aus dem gelbe Blätter und Rosen wachsen, zusammen mit einem vielkreisigen Kreis im Hintergrund. Es vergrößert die Lippen und zeigt einen hellblauen Hintergrund mit einem anderen Kreis und einer Rose, deren Blätter von jeder Seite her wachsen und gelbe Farbe von der Oberseite der Rose tropft. Für den Chor vergrößert er die Farbe, um einen gelben Hintergrund mit einem mehrfarbigen menschlichen Herzen und blinkenden Farbströmen sichtbar zu machen. Während des Refrains werden verschiedene Farben einzeln vergrößert, um sie wiederzugeben. Nach dem Refrain und zu Beginn des nahen Endes zeigt es einen schwarzen Hintergrund mit einem rot umrandeten menschlichen Herzen, das sich aufspaltet und Sterne ausbricht. Am Ende des Songs spaltet sich das rot umrandete Herz wieder auf, und die Sterne, die losgelassen werden, spritzen um den Bildschirm. Der Song endet mit den Hintergründen vom Anfang des Songs in umgekehrter Richtung und endet mit dem spaltenden Herzen. Songtext Boom boom boom clap You're picture perfect blue Sunbathing on the moon Stars shining as your bones illuminate First kiss just like a drug Under your influence You take me over you're the magic in my veins This must be love Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now No silver or no gold Could dress me up so good You're the glitter in the darkness of my world Just tell me what to do I'll fall right into you Going under, cast a spell, just say the word I feel your love Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now You are the light and I will follow You let me lose my shadow You are the sun, the glowing halo And you keep burning me up with all of your love Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Boom clap The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom clap You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now